


Wonderwall

by IantoMcKay



Series: Cracked eggs and broken hearts [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Fic, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crack, Explosions, Florida Man - Freeform, Hen is fucking done, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Mario Kart References, Rainbow Road (Mario Kart)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoMcKay/pseuds/IantoMcKay
Summary: Wild things are happening at the firehouse
Series: Cracked eggs and broken hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago because I was feeling down, but decided not to post it. Yesterday I was cleaning up my Google drive and stumbled upon this.... thing. After much deliberation I've decided to finally post it! Please don't kill me OwO

It was a beautiful morning in LA and everyone was in a good mood, literally everyone in the city of Los Angeles were happy also the bitches that were really sad about losing their fucking jobs!

ANYWAY Chim, Buck, Hen and Eddie were just derping around the firehouse minding their own fucking business.  
Buck was dancing to Britney because she’s a fucking queen (In his world at least), he was also drinking Red Bull because he’s a basic bitch!  
Hen was staring at the wall as usual because she was fucking done with Buck’s bullshit because can you literally get more basic than that??  
  
Chim and Eddie were playing Mario Kart™ and having the time of their lives because they weren’t playing Rainbow Road™ that level fucking sucks ass!  
Bobby was sitting in his office, doing his actual work, when there was enormous BOOOOOM!! Like it was shit loud, you know when it’s New Years Eve and you’re just enjoying the view when some jackass sets off one of those illegal firecrackers that are literally dynamite!  
  
Anyway Bobby thought that was odd because that shit usually doesn’t happen within the firehouse, so he went to explore. When he got out on the apparatus floor he saw that everyone was huddled up in the common area, so he yeeted himself up the stairs.  
When he saw what had happened he almost lost his mind, because it was fucking deadass crazy and kinda dumb.  
The oven had fucking exploded like really exploded not even kidding.  
  
Bobby was about to flip his shit, but then the alarm started and everyone yeeted down the stairs, like Bobby had did on his way up about 30 seconds ago.  
When they All were in le fire truck and had their headsets on they completely dismissed that their oven had just fucking exploded and started talking about something else (I don’t fucking know what they were talking about, I didn’t ask them okay!)  
Anyway they arrived at the scene and everything was fucking CHAOS because Florida Man™ had set fire to a candy store because they didn’t have any fucking Cheetos™ that bitch really fucking love Cheetos!  
Luckily everyone had made it out of the store without any injuries. Athena was there arresting Florida Man™ because he was going to jail (like dug he set a fucking candy store on fire!).  
When he was put in the car she walked over to Bobby and kissed him and Bobby went UwU and then Athena was like “OwO I love you” and Bobby was like “(◕‿◕✿) I love u 2” while the others were putting out the motherfucking fire!  
  
When they had put out the motherfucking fire, Buck celebrated by doing The Whip™ because he’s definitely a basic bitch! Apparently you CAN get more basic Hen muttered to herself.  
Hen was just about to slap Buck in his birthmark (hahahahahahaha) when she stopped herself because she is a grown ass, responsible woman and she’s THE queen and she has too much respect for herself to slap Buck today, maybe tomorrow she don’t know.  
  
So they all piled in le firetruck and drove home (not their actual individual homes because that would be dumb duh? Like the firehouse okay)  
So when they got back to the firehouse which was NOT on fire (it’s just called that don’t worry) they all yeeted up the stairs where the oven was still exploded (duh!!).  
Bobby wanted to know why the oven fucking exploded because ovens usually doesn’t do that, not very often at least?  
He turned to Chim who was like :O “I didn’t do it! I was playing Crash Team Racing™ with Eddie.  
Bobby slapped himself in the face (not hard or anything just a light slap).  
He then turned to Hen, but were like nah I ain’t gonna even try, because Hen is low key scary and she’s not that dumb (not that she’s dumb at all!)  
He finally turned to Buck who was like :3   
  
“I think I might have caused it, because I kinda put some fireworks in the oven” and Bobby was like WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT BUCK?  
Buck was like “ I wanted it to be safe and not accidentally ignite it” and then Bobby was like Bobby.exe has stopped working [insert Microsoft Windows XP™ shutdown sound here] like a whole ass minute went by because Bobby had to reboot his fried as brain [insert Microsoft Windows XP™ startup sound here].  
  
When Bobby had finally booted up he was pretty mad, but went on anyway and was like “who the fuck turned on the oven? I’m literally the only one who’s allowed to cook in this house” and everyone was like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and Chim went “maybe we have a ghost” and then Buck flipped his shit “WE HAVE A GHOST?!??!” And then immediately fainted or some shit.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway... I'm sorry UwU


End file.
